The present invention relates to an auxiliary frame attached to a spool of a spinning reel for fishing.
As conventionally known, a spinning reel for fishing is constructed as follows. A semi-annular bail is attached via bail support members to the ends of a pair of support arms arranged on a rotor. The semi-annular bail can be freely inverted between a fishing line winding position and a fishing line releasing position.
When the bail is tilted to the fishing line releasing position and a tackle is cast, the fishing line wound around a spool is spirally released. When the bail is inverted to the fishing line winding position and the rotor is rotated by a handle in the fishing line winding direction, the fishing line is wound around the spool which is reciprocated in the longitudinal direction in linked with the rotation of the rotor.
In this connection, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 61-152269 and 63-38769 and also as shown in FIG. 8, a conventional spool 1 attached to the spinning reel includes a fishing line winding barrel 3 around which a fishing line is wound, a front side flange 5 arranged in the front of the fishing line winding barrel 3, and a rear side flange 7 arranged at the rear of the fishing line winding barrel 3.
In general, a fishing line winding face 3a of the fishing line winding barrel 3 is formed into a tapered shape (a positive taper), the diameter of which is gradually reduced toward the front in the axial direction of a spool shaft. The fishing line is wound around the fishing line winding face 3a thus tapered positively.
However, in the above conventional shape of the spool, the following problems may be encountered. When an angler strongly swings a fishing rod to cast a tackle far away off, the fishing line wound around the fishing line winding face 3a in the proximity of the rear side flange 7 can be smoothly released. However, the fishing line wound around the fishing line winding face 3a in the proximity of the front side flange 5 is collapsed toward the front by the energy given to the fishing line when it is cast and also by the resistance of the fishing line caused between the adjacent parts of the wound fishing line.
The collapse of the fishing line hinders the smoothly release of the fishing line and reduces the casting distance of the fishing line.
Recently, in order to solve the above problems, Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3007531 discloses a spool 11, which is shown in FIG. 9. As illustrated, the fishing line winding face 9a of the fishing line winding barrel 9 is formed into such an inverserly tapered shape (a negative-tapered shape) that is opposite from the above fishing line winding face 3a.
According to the above spool 11, since the fishing line winding face 9a is formed into the inversely tapered shaped, the wound fishing line 13 is not affected by the releasing energy given to the fishing line and the resistance caused between adjacent parts of the fishing line. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the wound fishing line 13 from collapsing.
However, the following problems can not be solved by the spool 11 shown in FIG. 9. Since a taper angle and fishing line winding capacity of the fishing line winding face 9a of the fishing line winding barrel 9 are kept constant at all times, it is impossible for the spool 11 to cope with various conditions and uses, which are estimated in the case of actual fishing, such as a type of fishing line to be used, a quantity of fishing line to be wound around the fishing line winding barrel, a method of fishing and a degree of skill of an angler.